


The Perfect Photo

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Promnisac20127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: It's time to send out holiday cards and Prompto is struggling to find the perfect photo.





	The Perfect Photo

Sitting at his computer staring at his computer screen, Prompto groaned in frustration. He had been through every picture he had taken this year, twice. They were good, well some of them he thought, but nothing was good enough. The picture had to perfectly portray both himself and Ignis. How amazing and clever Ignis was, and how creative he was. Of course, it should show how much they loved each other. None of the selfies looked right to send out to everyone, and there were so few that weren't selfies, mostly group shots of everyone. 

This was something he felt he shouldn't settle on, like the wedding they had planned for spring. That was it! Struck with inspiration, Prompto nearly fell out of his chair scrambling to find Ignis and tell him his plan.

Standing out in the park, Ignis stood, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. The clouds covered the sky, greying the world around them. A sharp contrast to his and Prompto's brightly coloured dress shirts. Behind him was a dormant tree, branches still stretching high, reaching for the sun's warmth.

Prompto was a few feet away working on his camera on its tripod.

"Is it so important we don't wear our coats, Prompto? It's freezing." The man in question peered over the camera with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I don't want the bulky sleeves to get in the way of the focal point. Almost over, just need to take the picture!" Pressing the timer, Prompto dashed over to his lover. 

Ignis lightly gripped Prompto's waist with his right hand, pulling his body against his own. His left hand wrapped around his neck, hand dropping over Prompto's shoulder. Prompto brought his left hand to rest along Ignis' jaw as his right laid against the other man's chest. 

As a series of clicks began, the two leaned closer together, lips contacting in a sweet kiss that quickly deepened. Once the clicks ended they didn't separate, Ignis grabbed Prompto tighter, and more comfortably. Prompto tangled his fingers through Ignis' hair with both hands as they clung to each other. This was everything he wanted.

The picture chosen and sent, everyone saw the two lovers intertwined standing before a grand tree, gold flashing on their third finger.


End file.
